Pourquoi Elle ?
by Cinevorous
Summary: OS Shane/Carmen


J'avais rencontrée Shane sur mon lieu de travail. Cela allait maintenant faire un mois que nous nous connaissions. A vrai dire, une heure après nous être rencontrée, elle m'avait sauvagement fait l'amour contre un mur. J'avais ensuite refusé tout contact physique. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit basée sur le sexe, j'avais tout de suite senti en elle une femme qui pourrait me plaire et dont je pourrai tomber amoureuse. Je m'étais donc interdit le sexe par pur plaisir avec elle, pour voir si notre relation allait évoluer. Evidemment elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances, un attouchement par-ci, un autre par là, je refusai toujours fermement, mais néanmoins gentiment.

Cela faisait donc un mois que nous nous connaissions. Nous étions clairement devenues amies, allant souvent boire un café après le boulot, sortant en bande le week-end, elle m'avait présenté à ses amies et je m'étais plutôt bien intégré dans leur univers.

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi soir. Shane m'avait invité à diner chez elle. Autant dire que ça sentait mauvais, je voyais l'entourloupe de loin, mais j'avais quand-même accepté. C'était plus fort que moi, j'aimais sa présence, je voulais être avec elle.

Lorsque je sonnais à la porte j'entendis des pas précipités venir m'ouvrir. Elle me salua en me faisant la bise, un tablier noué autour de son cou et m'invita à enlever mon manteau et mes chaussures. Je m'exécutai pendant qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine. Une fois déchaussée je l'y rejoignis.

\- Jenny n'est pas là ? questionnai-je.

C'était sa colocataire, je ne l'aimais pas trop, je ne me voyais pas passé une soirée en trio avec elle.

\- Non, je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait aller ailleurs, elle est allée au cinéma avec Bette, Tina et Kit.

\- D'accord… Tu nous prépare quoi de bon ?

\- Ah ! Surprise du chef ! Enfin j'espère que je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, c'est Jenny qui cuisine normalement !

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux, puis elle baissa l'intensité du feu, retira son tablier et m'intima de la suivre dans le salon. La table était bien dressée, sobre mais jolie. Deux assiettes blanches face à face, deux grands verres de vins accompagné de deux verre plus raisonnable. Une bouteille de rouge encore fermée reposant dans un sceau à glace, trois bougies faiblardes complétaient le tout. Cela aurait put paraitre normale si il n'y avait pas eu de lumière tamisée et une petite musique de fond. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé devant la table basse sur laquelle reposait déjà une multitude de bonnes choses.

\- Champagne ? proposa-t-elle.

\- On fête quelque chose ?

\- Disons que ce n'est pas souvent que j'invite une si jolie fille à diner, répondit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire en coin et lui tendis mon verre qu'elle remplit presqu'à ras bord. Elle s'en servit elle aussi une bonne coupe. Nous trinquâmes et commençâmes à boire et à manger. Tout était bon, j'avais hâte de gouter à ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la suite. Pendant cette partie du repas nous avions principalement parlé boulot. Ce fut quand nous passâmes à table que la conversation devint plus détendu. Nous parlâmes en premier de nos amies, puis de fil à aiguille nous en arrivâmes à parler de la fois où nous avions couché ensemble, enfin plutôt où ELLE m'avait fait l'amour, pour rester polie.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te toucher dès notre première rencontre alors que maintenant tu me repousses carrément ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air de reproche.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit « carrément », je suis bien là ce soir, non ? Pourtant cela ressemble étrangement à des avances de ta part.

\- Là n'est pas la question !

\- Hé bien… Je me suis peut-être laissé bêtement faire la première fois. Je fais simplement plus attention maintenant, vois-tu ?

\- Je suppose que je suis obligée d'accepter ces explications…

Elle baissa la tête mais reprit vite son sourire. Le diner continua. En fin de soirée, nous avions un peu but, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé pour discuter plus confortablement. Et ce fut sans que je ne m'y attendre qu'elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. L'alcool ne m'aidant pas vraiment à réfléchir, je me laissai faire. Son baiser était agréable et n'avait rien de pressant, rien d'imposant. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux. Nos langues valsaient tandis que nos mains se faufilaient sur nos corps. Lorsque je sentis sa main s'approcher de ma poitrine je lâchai ses lèvres et le repoussai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shane, son visage tout proche du mien en me fixant.

\- Je sais ce dont tu as envie…

\- Pas toi ?

\- Pas comme ça… J'ai l'impression qu'il peut y avoir plus que du sexe entre nous… alors je ne veux pas sauter les étapes. Enfin bon si tu ne le vois pas comme ça…

\- Mais quelles étapes ? Je t'ai invité à diner la quand-même, je t'ai pas sauté dessus !

Elle essaya de m'embrasser à nouveau, son baiser semblait énervé et je la repoussai une nouvelle fois. Cette fois je m'extirpai de son étreinte, me levai, réarrangeai ma tenue et repris :

\- Ça ne suffi pas forcément, ne me prend pas pour une débile non plus ! Ce que tu viens de dire prouve que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi ce soir.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je rentre chez moi ça vaut mieux… A lundi Shane.

\- Carmen ! cria-t-elle avant que je ne ferme la porte.

Une fois chez moi je reçus un sms de Shane « Désolée pour ce soir… j'espère que tu me pardonnera. ». Je répondis aussitôt « Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas été très sympas non plus. ». Elle ne répondit pas.

Lundi matin. Nous n'avions pas reparlé depuis l'autre soir, Shane et moi. J'appréhendai quelque peu cette journée. J'avais peur de paraitre gênée ou bien qu'elle me fasse la tête. Soudain le souvenir de ses lèvres brulantes sur les miennes m'envahie. J'eu presque envie de me frapper pour avoir refusé d'aller plus loin avec elle. Comme si j'avais loupé ma chance. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle, j'aurai sans doute dû accepter toute avance de sa part, ou bien n'avais-je simplement pas envie de souffrir.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, il n'y avait aucun froid entre nous, mais je ressentais quand-même le besoin de m'excuser pour être partie si vite. Au moment de sortir en fin de journée je l'invitai à aller prendre un verre dans un café du coin. Elle accepta sans détour.

Nous n'étions pas loin de Noël, il faisait donc vraiment froid dans les rues, ce ne fut néanmoins pas cela qui nous empêcha de nous asseoir en terrasse. Jugeant bon qu'un simple verre de vin ou qu'une bière ne me réchaufferaient pas, j'avais commandé un chocolat chaud, tendis que Shane avait tout de même commandé une bière. Une fois servies, je posai mes mains autour de ma tasse, la sensation de chaleur était agréable.

\- Tu me fais une petite place sur ta tasse pour mes mains ? demanda Shane tout sourire.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'une bière c'était froid… Allez va ! dis-je en retirant mes mains.

\- Merci, fit Shane en positionnant les siennes sur ma tasse.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont particulièrement rouges !, constatai-je en posant mes paumes sur le dos de ses mains afin de les lui couvrir entièrement pour les protéger du froid.

Il y eu à cet instant un grand silence. Ses menottes sous les miennes paraissaient douces, gentilles, tendres, la fraicheur qu'elles irradiaient ne m'empêchait pas de sentir la chaleur qu'elles pouvaient renfermer. Mes yeux se levèrent vers son visage et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle détourna son regard, gênée. J'en fus presque choquée, c'était plutôt à moi de l'être ! Soudain une des ses phrases du vendredi soir me revient en mémoire « J'ai des sentiments pour toi », aurait-elle dit la vérité ? Aurais-je tout gâché en m'éclipsant ? Je retirai instantanément mes mains, troublée et confuse. Elle m'imita et nous bûmes quasiment en silence, bercées par les conversations voisines. Après avoir payé, Shane se leva et m'informa qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Je fus, presque au dépourvu, prise d'une pulsion que j'avais jusqu'ici essayer de contrôler en repoussant Shane. C'était ma chance, il ne fallait pas que je la rate. Je la suivis.

-Quelque chose me dis que tu ne m'a pas suivi pour rien…, lança-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut assuré que nous fumes seule dans les toilettes.

\- En effet, dis-je en fermant la porte principale à clef.

\- Ah ?

Je m'avançai vers Shane avec un air joueur. Arrivée à bonne distance je lui pris le menton entre mon pouce et mon index.

\- Ecoute, je suis folle de toi depuis le début, je n'aurai jamais dû te repousser, et vendredi… vendredi, j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie… Laisse-moi me rattraper…, chuchotai-je.

Sans répondre je m'emparai de ses lèvres.

-Ici ?, dit-elle avec un air joueur.

J'attrapai son poignet et l'emmenai dans une cabine que je fermai aussi à clef. Elle souri et je la plaquai contre le mur. Je commençai à caresser sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements, doucement puis à la demande de Shane, plus violemment. Elle respirait fort et entreprit elle aussi de me toucher. Nos mains finirent vite par se faufiler sous nos t-shirt et nos soutiens gorge. Elle n'en pouvait plus et approcha sa main de son sexe. Je m'en aperçu, arrêtai son chemin et lui plaquai les bras contre le mur.

-Tatata patience ! plastronai-je.

Ne voulant pas non plus la torturer, je faufilai ma main dans son jean et commençai à frotter son sexe à travers son boxer. Un petit cri de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche. Je finis par introduire mes doigts dans le boxer de l'être fragilisé par le désir que je tenais entre les bras. Je jouais avec son clitoris tout en l'embrassant pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse trop de bruit. Tout en continuant d'y jouer avec mon pouce, je pénétrai deux doigts dans le corps de Shane. Mes vas et viens la rendaient rouge, elle soufflait de plus en plus. Je soulevai ensuite son t-shirt et commençai à lui lécher les seins. Shane leva la tête et regarda le plafond.

-Mon Dieu... Carmen…

A l'appel de mon prénom une lueur traversa mes yeux, j'avais compris qu'elle était « à bout » et je savais comment faire pour faire durer ce plaisir, sorte de torture agréable qui retarde l'orgasme mais qui ne le rend que meilleur. Je descendis donc, en sadique, vers mon but, non sans m'arrêter pour embrasse son ventre. Arrivée à mon but j'entrepris de lécher le clitoris de ce corps bouillant sans défense qui s'offrait à moi. Puis je le suçotais, le mordillais légèrement. Elle essaya de s'agripper au mur mais en vain, à la place elle passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je remontai l'embrasser et réintroduisis deux doigts dans son vagin. Shane, bien qu'étourdit par le plaisir, c'était rendu compte que je soufflais beaucoup et que j'étais aussi en proie au désir. Pour régler ce problème d'inégalité elle chercha à atteindre mon intimité et, après avoir passé sa main dans ma culotte, elle frotta énergiquement mon sexe.

\- Waouh, t'es trempé !

-Eumf..., donnai-je comme seule réponse.

Shane arriva à bout et jouie. Ensuite elle put, après avoir reprit ses esprits, s'occuper mieux de moi. Elle introduisit deux doigts et fit de vifs allers-retours. Elle me plaqua sur le mur opposé et prit une de mes jambes qu'elle mit au niveau de sa taille, lui permettant ainsi de rentrer un doigt de plus. Se souvenant de ce que je venais de lui faire, elle retira ses doigts et me regarda longuement tandis que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Elle me plota à travers mon haut de soutif. Elle finit par passer sa main dedans et par pincer et caresser doucement mes tétons. Shane me lâcha et fit mine de partir.

\- Woh woh woh... Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça !

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle avec une lueur pétillante dans les yeux.

Elle replongea sur moi et nous reprîmes notre position de départ (moi une jambe posée au niveau de sa taille), elle réintroduisit quatre doigts, ce qui me fit faire une tête anormale.

\- Je t'ai fais mal ?!

\- Non au contraire... J'en peux plus... Shane...

Et je répétais encore et encore son prénom, autant dire que si quelqu'un arrivait à entrer dans les toilettes maintenant nous étions foutu. Dans un dernier « Shaaaane » qui s'engouffra dans un baiser, je jouie. Elle s'éloigna pour me laisser respirer tout en me contemplant.

\- J'étais sincère l'autre jour Carmen, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Peut-être pas encore de l'amour mais ça y ressemble, alors si tu veux bien de moi…

\- Après ce qu'on vient de faire tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser filer !

Nous rigolâmes et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, farouches, pleines d'envie, avant que nos langues entrent elles aussi en contact, tout aussi joyeuses.


End file.
